Convenience is continually growing as an important factor in the products that we, as consumers, choose to buy. As our lives become increasingly busy and hectic, more and more we are finding ourselves faced with performing our daily activities in an ever decreasing amount of time. It is due to this fact that the marketplace has seen an insurgence of products designed to provide convenience, reduce congestion, and reduce the amount of time that even the most trivial of chores consume.
One (1) trivial chore that most must do every day is keep track of towels used in a bathroom. Clean towels should ideally be stored and organized in order to easily locate them subsequent to showering or to bathing. Clean towels and soiled towels should also ideally be kept separate. Once a towel becomes soiled it should be cleaned and folded to be put back into circulation. This cumbersome routine also appears in hotels, gyms, swimming pools, and just about any location where towels are frequently used.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which towels can be stored, organized, dispensed, and collected in a time and space saving manner. The use of the dispenser allows one to keep clean towels clean and off the floor thereby away from dirt and germs, while holding used towels and other bathroom supplies in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.